Salaryman
by Kirjuri
Summary: An alternative universe KidLaw.  written from this certain picture. Credits for the artist and my thanks and apologies as well for not knowing who it is.


"So what're you planning on the night?" Law threw a question for his co-worker when lighting a tobacco. He took a deep breath and then blowed the smoke out.

"Nothing special. Thought that I'd maybe play games." They were at the cafeteria of their workplace. They were usual white-collar workers and did long days to get money for living.

Both lived alone. Their days were almost as dull, were it at work or at home.

"Playing alone?" Law asked, getting another deep breath of his lung-cancer.

Kidd gave a glare. With that man he couldn't be sure if he meant that literally or... a bit twisted. He gave an answer anyways.

"Yes. Alone. Got a problem?" He raised a brow and sat down. Smoking wasn't allowed at the cafeteria, but he didn't care about the other's doings.

"I just wondered would you let me join you." Law said, leaning against a pillar. He avoided blowing the smoke at the redhead's direction, it was no good to anger him now.

"Okay." The bigger of the men blurted casually. This was a big change to what he was used to, but he disliked the way he lived. So better to take some company to kill time. Until next morning.

A smirk got on Law's face and he just nodded and stumped his tobacco. Then he got back to work. Kid finished his coffee and did the same.

When the day was over, Kid was the first to head over his apartment. It was small and pretty far away from his work, but he couldn't help it. The house had a tiny rent and the neighbours weren't too shabby.

The cold weather didn't bother him too much, since his coat was really warm and he was hotblooded. As if it'd help in staying warm.

He stepped in and lit the lights up in every room. Or actually He only had one room and a bathroom. So he lit the former. He got rid of his clothing and sat down on his sofa, sighing hard.

He laid there for a while and when finally getting up, he rose to the freezer. Something to eat, a hamburger should do. Throwing it in the microwave he got rid of his jacket and socks.

The doorbell rang. Kid went to open it and saw the man that he was expecting. He tilted his head as a sign to come in.

"Thank you mister Eustass." The visitor said and took his coat. He was still in his formal wear and only took shoes off.

"Sit down and don't care a shit about how messy here is. And if you touch my stuff you're dead." Kid warned and began to prepare his food. Law just sat down on the couch.

"So mister Eustass, what are we playing?" He asked with a smile on his face. The redhead just took a bite of his burger and fetched a soda for himself. Then he sat between Law's spread legs causing a huge amount of confusion.

The darker man just shrugged it off and took it as a joke. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and... felt warm. Warm and happy. It was quite an unique feeling, and unexpected.

Even Kid didn't react. He just drank his soda and put the TV on. News.

"I'm freaking bored." The house-owner finally said and poured down more of the drink. He let Law move his leg so they'd both be on the couch. The newsman just blabbered and neither of the men cared about what was happening outside.

"Me too." Law finally answered with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice. Slowly and almost unnoticeably he wrapped his hand around Kid's and sighed loudly. Then the redhead leant against him.

"I just hate working, but I can't stop." Kid continued his complaining. They both knew that they couldn't stop. It wasn't the career they worked for. It was to fill their days with something to do and have a meaning to get up every day. A typical way to live the life for an adult.

Law stared at the screen, silent. He didn't know what to think right now and he just ended up nuzzling his nose against the redhead's jawline. Those strong features... He kept sweeping his nose slowly back and forth along the line, finally letting his lips touch the jaw.

They stopped there. Law wasn't sure whether he should just leave this and go, or make sure that the redhead would know what he meant. Then Kid began to pet the smaller man's hand with his thumb. In slow motions caressing, he didn't make a single move that would've been interpreted as aggression.

At long last, Law gathered his guts and did it. He sweeped his lips along Kid's chin, towards the lips. And for his surprise, the redhead tilted his head to allow this.

In the light of a single lamp and television, they shared a kiss. Afterwards they watched the TV for a while and then Law left. He had his own home to take care of.

This wasn't going to be their last meeting outside of work. 


End file.
